


Could this be love?

by MiaInAction



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Glasses, M/M, Piercings, Remembering Past Lives, Soulmates, Tattoos, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction
Summary: Sean is at a rave Lyla dragged him to there he meets someone brand new but he seems so familiar to him.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought pop into my head a while back of what would happen if Sean and Finn had a sexual history swap and it became this.  
> Then it became a reincarnation AU there will be more to this in the future but I wanted to get the first chapter out early.

Sean rolled over face down in the dirty mattress resting his face on his forearms as his latest conquest stood up and turned to leave pulling her shirt back on and buttoning her pants another meaningless fuck but at least it made him feel good about himself for a while but now there was the familiar numb ache no one ever bothered to stay afterwards and the few who could even bother to send a call or text in the future only ever used him as their booty call. He didn’t mind not really it was all fun and enjoyable but sometimes he thought it would be nice to cuddle afterwards or to hang out after sex but no one ever did.

How could he blame them he wasn’t someone worth staying around for; his own Mother left when he was just 8 years old, if not even she could love him why the fuck would anyone else want to. That wasn’t fair to his Dad and Brother but the thoughts just wouldn’t go away how he was worthless and unlovable all he was good for was getting someone else off and he was good at that damn good if the people who kept coming back were anything to go by.

Sean stood up the noise of the party outside of this dingy room dragging him from his self-deprecating thoughts it was some rave in an old abandoned building that Lyla had talked him into going to he only went to hook up with someone and get wasted he never thought he’d meet the one in a place like this or that his life would change for the best. Pulling on his pants and dressing quickly not bothering to straighten up he couldn’t care less what these people thought of him he left the room the bass instantly hitting him straight in the chest it made him feel good.

Sean spotted Lyla talking to some purple haired woman beside her was a pale freckled shy looking man with auburn braided hair, square frame glasses, tattoos and piercings. Sean couldn’t stop staring at him he was pretty in a unique yet familiar way and Sean just wanted to devour him and leave him a quivering mess underneath him but he looked so shy and quiet he knew that he would never do something like that to someone like him. He walked over to Lyla the man and woman, hoping that she would introduce them.

Sean could hear the two women talking but they stopped when he arrived

“Oh, hey Sean did ya have fun?”

She shot him a wink she knew his reputation, he had gotten worse since college and moving out. He didn’t respond honestly this new man in front of him made him want to be better than who he actually was. Lyla didn’t push further just introduced him.

“This is Cass she’s in my class and her brother Finn”

“Hey Cass, Finn”

Sean nodded to either of them Cass and Lyla returned to whatever conversation that Sean had interrupted. Finn was just looking at his shoes like he didn’t really want to be here

“So, uh how do you know Lyla?”

He asked and his voice was unlike anything Sean had ever heard let alone expected he couldn’t place it but he wanted to listen to it for hours it was all twangy and drawling it reminded him of acoustic guitar playing around a campfire, the smell of weed and fresh earth, it was like a warm blanket draped over you when you didn’t know how cold you had been.

“Oh, we’ve been friends forever like since we were little kids”

Sean’s usually confident demeanor was gone just pulled away by this mysterious stranger he felt disarmed and naked more naked than he had been a few minutes ago in that dingy room.

“How do you know her?”

“I don’t Cass just introduced me. Parties aren’t really my thing but she dragged me here. Gotta get you out of your shell Finn”

He laughed softly and the sound was so pleasant it almost made Sean shudder

“Yeah I’m not big on parties myself Lyla asked me to come. Do you smoke?”

Sean had pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and currently held one between two fingers gesturing towards Finn.

“Weed yes cigarettes no”

Finn laughed a little at his words before he pulled a joint out of his own jeans.

“Want to continue this conversation outside then?”

Sean said motioning towards the exit doors.

He started walking and just hoped that by some miracle Finn had decided to follow him out the doors, he chanced a look behind him and thanked whatever powers may be because Finn had actually followed after him.

Sean opened up one of the heavy fire doors to the back of the lot whatever alarms had once been there had been disabled long ago. He held the door for Finn and found a breeze block to prop it open with not wanting to get locked outside. He sat on the porch step and patted the ground beside him for Finn to sit.

Finn pulled a large joint and a lighter out of his jeans pocket before he sat down. The two of them sat squished together in the small entryway. Finn was the first to light up placing the joint between his lips and inhaling as he brought the flame to the tip.

“Um do you mind sharing? I only have cigarettes on me and it’d be nice to get buzzed”

“Yeah man I got you”

Finn took a few more drags before passing the joint to Sean who took a long slow inhale. When sex didn’t work weed always made him feel better booze helped sometimes but mostly it just made him sad.

“You in college too?”

“Naw man not my scene but Cass is studying Music”

“That’s cool what do you do then?”

Sean passed the joint back after a few drags  
“I’m a woodworker I make sculptures, free form furniture that kinda shit you?”

“I’m studying art it’s my second year hoping to get into comics in the future”

“Holy fucking shit no way that is bad ass”

Sean perked up out of his glum mood for what feels like the first time in forever.

“Really you like comics?”

“Sure do Fantastic Four has always been a favourite”

Sean only just noticed the button badge pinned to the collar of his flannel button up shirt it had their symbol on it.  
“Nice badge”

“Thanks my best friend Hannah got it for me”

“So have you and Hannah known each other long?”

Sean passed the joint back after a few drags

“Yeah about 3 years or so now. Met her hopping trains during summer break my last year of high school”

“That is so cool I can’t imagine ever doing something like train hopping. Think the most exciting thing I ever did was go camping in the woods with my Dad and Brother not exactly wild”

Sean wasn’t about to spill how he ran away for a week when his Mom up and left at 8 years old.

“See I’d have loved if that was as exciting as my life got. Honest.”

Finn wasn’t ready to tell Sean about how his Dad had run an illegal chop shop that wound up with him in Foster care at 8, and his brothers in prison. It wasn’t all bad that was how he’d met Cass, Penny and Jake but it was a lot for people to handle at first.

Neither said anything for a few minutes just swapped the joint back and forth in companionable silence. It should have been awkward considering that they had only just met but it was comfortable, just being together not saying anything felt strangely right like it was always meant to go this way.

When the joint had burnt down to the end and Finn had rubbed it out on the wall beside them both stood up too head inside. Sean spoke first

“Thanks for the joint.” as if in hindsight he added “It was really nice meeting you Finn”

Sean without even thinking about it grabbed a small spiral bound notepad out of his back pocket along with a pen he kept in the bindings. He flicked it open to the first blank page and scribbled down his number before tearing out the page and handing it too Finn.

“Let’s stay in touch” Sean wore his best smile then.

Finn took the page out of Sean's hand and looked at it somewhat sceptically before looking back up to Sean's face now blushing and flustered. He folded the page in half and placed it in his pocket before smiling shyly.

“Yeah I’d like that, uh staying in touch I mean.”

Sean gave Finn a wave before walking away back towards Lyla

“Be seein ya”

“You too”

Finn called out his voice shyer than it should have been.

Finn didn’t know what it was about Sean that made him so nervous. He thought he’d pushed that part of himself down a long time ago but already it felt like his walls were going to crumble. Finn didn’t get close to people not easily, and when he did it was earned. He’d learnt early on that when you love someone, they have a power over you that was immeasurable he didn’t let himself love anymore not after everything he’d been through but for some reason, he wanted to let himself try again with Sean. Maybe he was crazy but memories of a night surrounded by red wood trees and humid February air filled his senses out of nowhere.


	2. Do you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean can't stop thinking about Finn and how familiar he had seemed to him.

It had been 4 days since the party and Sean kept finding himself distracted in classes it was hard to focus on his artwork his mind drifting off to that party and Finn who still hadn’t called  he deeply regretted not getting his number too reaching up he rubbed the right side of his neck over his birthmark it was a single circle round with slightly ragged edges. Rubbing it had become a nervous tic and something that he did while thinking from a young age. 

The lecturer had finished the lesson but Sean hadn’t heard he was doodling again Finn in the corner of his college sketchbook small almost like a secret it wasn’t like him to get fixated on someone let alone someone he had met once not even touched and who hadn’t gotten back in contact with him. But he’d been dreaming of him or someone with the same face as him but with tired eyes and dread locks in his hair it felt like a memory though the feeling of his lips against his the taste of weed and beer in his mouth fingers holding his thigh as he held back in turn. 

Sean barely noticed that people were leaving until someone had to get past him, he made space for them to leave before he closed the sketchbook and started packing up his bag he had a free period he texted Lyla asking to meet up for coffee she said sure but her and Cass had a project to work on together so she’d be there. Sean was actually pleased to hear maybe he could hear something about Finn and why he hadn’t called . 

He slung is backpack across his shoulders looking out the large windows as he left the classroom he could see Lyla and Cass walking across the campus park towards his building there was a small canteen in this building but the coffee was disgusting he’d suggest going to the coffee shop in the centre of the campus when they arrived.

Sean greeted Lyla with a hug same as always when he left the building she was waiting at the doors for him, he gave a wave to Cass he hadn’t really taken much notice of her at the rave other than the purple hair but he realised how long it was today she had it styled in a faux hawk, she had galaxy gauges in her ears and the baggy short sleeved shirt she had on revealed colourful tattoos up and down her arms.

“You thinking coffee shop on the quad?” Lyla asked

“You read my mind”  Came Sean’s amused reply the three of them started off in the direction of the coffee shop. 

“ So, what’s this big project the two of you are working on?” 

“ Well you know how all the design majors make the  outfits  for the end of year Music performance”

“Yeah course I do”

“Well this one” She pointed to Cass “Volunteered to help on the project”

“I thought it’d be an easy A sew a couple of costumes no big deal”

“Learnt your mistake?” he asked 

“Fuck yes way more complicated than I expected but I needed another minor credit and prof said that it’d count, almost worth failing this year to get out of it” She let out a dry laugh at that.

“You know you don’t mean that” Lyla interjected then

“Yeah I don’t but fuck me all the measuring and cutting and then sewing making a mistake and having to redo it too much work”

“ So, how’s your Brother?” Sean couldn’t wait any longer he needed to know how he was why he hadn’t called he’d really gotten under his skin in a way that no one else had, he felt like a child again care free and happy when they’d been together. 

“You mean  Finn right? Yeah he’s doing alright why?”

“We got to chatting at the party I gave him my number but he never called me” 

“He’s not great at taking the first step here gimme your phone” 

He took it out of his pocket then and handed it to her, she typed in a number and saved it before handing it back to him. 

“This is his number text him or something he hasn’t shut up about you since but he’s been too nervous  to call. It’s driving us up the wall” 

“Really thanks Cass, so how many brothers you got?”

“Four Finn, Penny and Jake are my foster bros love them to pieces then one piece of shit bio brother don’t talk to him not for a long ass time better off without him, got an older sister too Hannah you any siblings?”

“Just the one Daniel he’s 16  it’s just us and our Dad” 

“Your  super-hot Dad” Lyla interjected

“Lyla don’t be gross seriously” 

They reached the coffee shop then and grabbed a table ordering their drinks and some lunch Sean knew he should wait to text Finn until later but the temptation was killing him he left Lyla and Cass to their conversation took out his phone then and opened up the contact that Cass had saved for him. 

“Hey Finn it’s Sean we met at the Rave on Friday Cass gave me your number” 

Normally he’d be flirty or suggest a date something like that but he was nervous completely unlike himself he couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt this unsure about himself. He took a mouthful of the mocha he’d ordered and half listened to Cass and Lyla's conversation. 

“So is Cass short for something?” “Cassandra but no one has called me that in years” 

He jumped when his phone rang looking at the name as it flashed on the screen it was Finn  calling, he hadn’t even really expected a text back let alone a phone call he dismissed himself from the table before answering the call. 

“Hey Sean”

“Hi Finn wasn’t expecting you to call me back”

“I didn’t think Cass would give out my number but here we are” 

Finn sounded annoyed at that as if Cass had overstepped a boundary by giving Sean his number.

“Sorry I can delete it if you like pretend we never met” 

He absolutely didn’t want to do that the short amount of time he’d spent with him was like a dream come true like two pieces of a puzzle meant to fit together but he didn’t know why or how, it felt like he was missing most of the picture but he’d spend forever trying to solve this puzzle if he was only allowed to.

It was Finns turn to act out of character he felt brave and confident for once when he spoke next.

“No don’t do that I’m glad you texted means I can’t keep pushing this off, I was wondering if you like to go on a date sometime?” 

“Yeah when you thinking?” Sean tried to keep voice level and not give away just how excited he  really was at the idea.

“I’ve a gallery showing on Friday, there will be food drinks maybe a couple of talent scouts want to be my plus one?”

“That sounds great yeah looking forward to it” 

Sean nearly tripped over the words his cool calm and collected appearance was gone, now he was just flustered and looking forward to a date with a cute guy, the last time he’d been this nervous and excited about a date was back in Highschool when he’d finally worked up the courage to ask out Jenn and she’d said yes. 

“Was wondering if you’d like to hang out before that though I can’t get you off my mind been driving my family nuts going on and on about you”

“Hanging out sounds really nice, I got a place just off campus or we can meet up for a coffee on the quad”

“I got to finish up my latest carving for the gallery today the coffee shop would probably be shut by the time that I’m finished but I’ll come over to yours when I’m done if that’s alright?”

“More than alright I’ll make us dinner if you like let me text you the address so you know where to go”

“Perfect I’ll text you when I finish up probably be about an hour before I arrive”

“Suits me perfectly it’ll give me time to make food” 

“Looking forward to it see you later... sweetie”

Finn wasn’t sure why he said that it just felt right to call Sean that he didn’t go for nicknames really other than with his foster siblings he’d always called Cass, that but it was because she’d said a long time ago that she hated being called Cassandra and he didn’t want to upset her, same for Penny his Mom had called him Penance like he was some great burden on her he’d never liked the name it was a painful reminder of how she just left him one day so he’d taken to calling himself Penny, Pennies were lucky he’d been told as a kid once it felt like reclaiming it. 

“Sweetie huh I like that see you later Finn” 

It was true he really did like hearing that it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“You got this sweetie” cramped interior of a van two boys newly discovering themselves full of confidence cocky unafraid  _ (Woah where did that come from)  _ he shook his head then trying to dispel the voice and images as he walked back into the coffee shop smiling.

“You seem happy who called?” Lyla asked curiously

“Jeez no need to be so nosey, it was Finn”

“What really he doesn’t call people” Cass added then “How did it go?”

“He asked me out” Cass looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head, he didn’t ask her about it though “and we’re going to hang out later today” he added. 

“So, where are you meeting up?” 

“I’m going to make him dinner at mine when he finishes up his latest sculpture”

“Oh, I see how it is then” Lyla said serio u s l y but without judgement

“You got me all wrong it’s not like that” he nearly added this time but he held his tongue Lyla knew his past and didn’t care but Cass didn’t and he didn’t want her to go back and tell Finn to cancel the date because he was a slut or something. He took a mouthful of his Mocha it had cooled down a bit, but it was still drinkable

When they finished their  drinks, Lyla went to pay but Cass grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him across the table. He almost reacted badly but kept his mouth shut the look on her face was deathly serious. 

“Look I know my brother he doesn’t date; never has I’m not going to tell you why it’s not my place but be gentle with him please he’s been hurt before and I don’t want to see it happen again. He seems to really like you though asking you out like this. Just be careful.” 

“Thanks for the advice I really like him too. I wouldn’t want to do anything to upset him” 

Cass could see the sincerity in his eyes as she let him go Lyla was just coming back then she’d missed the entire interaction thankfully it would have been a bit hard to explain to her. “Ready to go?” 

The rest of the day dragged Sean was over eager and nervous to see Finn again he kept looking to the clock during his lectures when his last class ended he sprinted home feeling the grass crush underneath his shoes and the gravel dig in to the soles of his shoes for a moment every time he took a new step, he got home in half the time the walk normally took. 

The apartment wasn’t tiny more medium sized it was enough for him he couldn’t believe his luck when him and his Dad had found it Daniel was in school for the day and they had spent the entire day looking at apartments in his price range he’d fallen in love with this one at first sight. 

You walked straight into the kitchen/dining/living area the walls were exposed red brick the floor throughout the open plan space was laminate wood. He’d decorated the walls with sketches, photographs and posters, there was a daily planner that had his college schedule on it as well as what assignments were due when the organisation had really helped keep him on track it had been Esteban’s idea and he was very grateful that’d he actually taken the advice.

The kitchen consisted of counters against the wall with wall cabinets above, a sink in the middle oven and hob to the left fridge freezer to the right, there was a small closet full of cleaning supplies beside the  bathroom. The apartment building had a communal washer drier set up downstairs it was one of the few complaints he had about the place. His counters had the standard features on them kettle, toaster, microwave he’d treated himself to a proper coffeemaker though which had already paid for itself twice seeing as it got used daily.

The dining area was an island in the kitchen it made a semi hallway from the front door to the living room he’d placed bar stools in front of the breakfast bar they were all on the same side of it but he’d probably move them to face each other for later. The living room had a long sofa with a low to the ground coffee table in front of it, a small unit had the Tv and Playbox on top of it the unit rested against the wall the adjacent wall had an artsy bookcase which was filled with comics, DVDs, games, CDs and some figures. The main feature of the room was the large picture window and window seat it really brightened up the place filling it with natural light one of his favourite things to do at home was sit in there and draw in his sketchbook the sun streaming in.

He knew he wouldn't be able to study today his mind was elsewhere he dropped his backpack on the floor beside the sofa. He focused on cleaning the apartment even though it was already fairly clean and wouldn’t take long he put on the water heater took the broom, mop and bucket out of the closet, washed the little amount of dishes that needed to be cleaned then wiped down the counters, oven and hob even though they were already clean next he swept the floors and mopped them and sat on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table waiting for them to dry. He had time to kill, still he needed to shower and pick out his outfit for the evening he was also debating what to cook tonight, time to call Dad he was a wizard in the kitchen he’d definitely have a recipe that was simple and sure to impress, he took out his phone and called. 

“Hey Seanie Boy how you been?”

“I’m good Dad, how are you and Daniel?”

“We’re great you remember the neighbours kid Chris?”

“Course I do Daniel and him have been best friends since they were kids, he’s pretty much family”

“Might actually be one day”

“What do you mean by that?”

“The two of them started dating last week surprised he didn’t tell you”

“That’s my fault I’ve been busy haven’t been in touch much sorry about that, good for them I’m not surprised to hear they’re together I saw it coming a mile away”

“Wish you’d told your old man I had no idea”

“Seriously you’re blind Dad Dans been crushing on Chris for the last three years and I’m fairly certain it was love at first sight for Chris.”

“So, any plans for the week?” 

“Yeah actually was why I called, I got a date kind of, later on today got any recommendations on what to make for dinner?”

“Ah, ah, ah not so fast what’s their name and where did you meet?”

He groaned even at 23 his Dad was still invested in his love life it was embarrassing and endearing at the same time.

“His names Finn we met at a party on Friday, you’d like him he’s an artist too and into comics he’s got a gallery showing on Friday he’s gonna take me too”

“Oh, where’s the show?”

“I’m not telling you; you’d end up showing up there” 

They both laughed then

“Ok, ok you caught me, so food what do you have in the place?” 

He’d done the food shopping on Sunday after Finn had gone, he’d spent the rest of the party getting wasted and Saturday had been spent in bed nursing a hangover the apartment felt too big and empty when he was sick and alone.

“Pretty much anything I could need I did a big shop Sunday”

“That doesn’t narrow it down much what are you in the mood for?”

“Do you remember that pasta dish you used to make when I was in high school?”

“Got you have you got Bava bow pasta, Cherry tomatoes, Fresh mozzarella, Basil, Olive oil, sea salt and pepper?”

“Yeah I have all of that even kept the basil plant you got me alive so I’ve the good stuff” 

“Good do you need the recipe now or will I text it to you for later?”

“Text is better he won’t be here for at least another few hours not sure when to expect him exactly but I’d rather be prepared”

“I’ll send it on now”

“Thanks Dad” 

There was a pause in the conversation then as Esteban typed out the recipe and sent the text. He’d included the ingredients and the instructions as well as “Hope your date likes it”.

“Me too thanks again Dad I’ll try and visit you guys during the week”

“You better we miss you. Love you mijo”

“Love you too Dad” 

He hung up then the floors looked dry enough for him to walk on them he put the bar stools back on the ground facing  each other 2 on either side, he went through to his bedroom it was beside the bathroom there were two doors into there a main one that guests used and one that opened from the bedroom making it into an  ensuite . 

The bedroom was spacious with another picture window overlooking the bed a double one that had come with the place it was surprisingly comfortable considering it was second hand he’d strip and remake it before his shower not that he expected anything to happen it needed to be done regardless. Sean took off the old bedding bundled it up then placed it in the laundry hamper beside his wardrobe he’d bring it down to be washed when the bed was made, he pulled out a clean sheet, pillow cases and a duvet cover. The duvet cover was a Wolf howling at the moon with stars and trees in the background the pillowcases were plain black they weren't from the same set, but he preferred to have the cover as a show off piece anyway. 

Sean grabbed the hamper went downstairs to the laundry room put on the bedding then went back upstairs to his apartment and headed straight his wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the night technically it was just meant to be hanging out but he still wanted to look good for Finn he wasn’t usually insecure at all but he looked through his outfits repeatedly pulled out different shirts and trousers laid them on the bed to see how they’d look together and ended up putting them back again he texted Lyla. 

“Freaking out about tonight can you come over?”

“Be there in half an hour” 

Perfect that meant he had enough time to shower and get dressed probably just sweats and an old t shirt until they decided what he should wear later. 

Sean showered and shaved, he checked himself out in the mirror his facial hair had been tidied up now, it enhanced his jaw line chin and plump lips, he brushed his hair back it was getting long and his fringe would probably fall back down to just above his eyebrows when it was dry, he wore black hoops with a snake painted on it in both ears, a silver chain around his neck had a pendant of a running wolf. Daniel had gotten him for his 18 th he had a matching one they’d both been wearing them ever since. His shoulders were broad his arms and torso were thickly muscled as well as his legs from years of track, he’d gotten into weightlifting and martial arts at 16 after a fight with his homophobic neighbour when he'd brought a guy home, he didn’t want to feel defenceless ever again.

He dried and flung the towel into the wash hamper in his room opening the top drawer of the dresser beside his bed he took out a pair of black lycra boxers and socks to match he shut the drawer and sat on the edge of the bed pulling on the boxers and socks he walked to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants he took out a baggy black muscle shirt then and went to the kitchen putting on the kettle for coffee it’d be ready by the time Lyla arrived. Hearing a knock on the door he called out 

“It’s open” 

Lyla let herself in and took a seat at the island as Sean turned around to place a mug in front of her. 

“Vanilla latte”

“You know me so well thanks, you rearranged the furniture”

It was a statement not a question

“Yeah thought it might be nicer this way for dinner tonight” 

“So what’s got you so freaked out about that? I’ve known you my entire life this isn’t like you”

“Dude I wish I knew it’s really weird, I can’t explain it”  _ (Without sounding crazy)  _

“How can I help then?” 

“You’re the big fashion student pick out my clothes? I know I know it’s stupid but I looked through everything and I can’t decide on anything” 

Lyla held the mug with both hands and took a sip the steam swirled up around her face reminding him of the many cigarettes and joints they’d smoked together over the years. 

“Alright let me see what you’ve got” 

She said placing the mug back on the counter and stood up from her seat she already knew where the bedroom was, she’d slept over after parties often enough. He followed her in there as she went straight to the wardrobe and opened it before he could say anything, she looked at the items hanging up pulling a hangar aside to see what was behind it and repeating the action for each item, pulling out what she liked and handing them to him to place on the bed, then she moved to the folded items raised up each one and pulled out the ones that she wanted him to try on and handed them to him. 

By the end she’d taken out 3 pairs of trousers about 4 tops as well as a jacket and a hoody. 

“Try these on and call me after” She thrust the first outfit into his arms and left heading back to the kitchen probably to drink her latte before it went cold. 

She’d handed him a pair of dark blue jeans a n old t-shirt with the word Squad on it over the image of a red wolf and a leather jacket. 

He looked at the clothes she picked out the t-shirt was his favourite as a teenager but he’d out grown it only keeping it for sentimental reasons pulling on the jeans he checked himself out in the mirror they were flattering showing off his muscled runner's thighs, his round perky butt. He pulled on the t shirt it was a little tighter than he usually went for given how he had grown since he was a teen, it clung to his abs and pecs while leaving his arms exposed showing of the tattoos he had, a snake a heart and a wolf he’d designed them all himself, he grabbed the jacket from the bed and headed out to Lyla. 

She almost squealed

“That’s it that’s the one”

“But you haven’t even seen the other outfits”

“Don’t need to you look amazing but like you’re not trying too he’ll love it”

“Ok sure” 

He smiled at her some of his nerves dissipating he slung the jacket over the back of the bar stool returning to his bedroom he put away the clothes and straightened the bedding. He flopped on the couch she joined him a moment later, resting his head on her shoulder he sighed. 

They played on the Playbox together for a while then watched the tv until his phone rang around 7pm.

“Hey just finished up with my sculpture see you in an hour?”

“Yeah looking forward to it” 

He clicked off the phone 

“Was that him?” 

“Sure was” 

An unfamiliar blush rose on his cheeks, Lyla rose from the sofa then and hugged him goodbye. 

“Tell me how it goes tomorrow?”

“ Of course, see  ya ”

He stood and walked her to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Cass and Penny aren't their real names in cannon but I wanted to have them be their names in this while still being nicknames.


End file.
